The Chicken Pox
by Mojorocka
Summary: When Bonkers comes down with Chicken Pox, Dora comes by to help him get better. No flaming and no Hate for Dora and Bonkers


Dora The Explorer has a story to tell you.

Dora: (soft voice) hola, Im Dora, I have a bedtime story for you all! Do you like bedtime stories?-Me too! This is the story of how I helpped Bonkers overcome chicken pox.

I was roller skating to Bonkers house. I was going to visit him to see if he would go with me to Play Park. When I rolled up and rang the bell, Bonkers opened the door, and I gasped. Bonkers was covered in little dots, Bonkers had Chicken Pox.

Dora: Bonkers?  
>Bonkers: Hi Dora, ahh, ahh, aahhhh choooooooooooooooo.<br>Dora:Bonkers, you have ChickenPox.  
>Bonkers:yep (sniff)<br>Dora:awwwwww, thats ashame. ChickenPox are yucky.  
>Bonkers:you should go, I don't want you to catch this.<br>Dora: I've already had them when I was 2 years old. So I can't get them again.  
>Bonkers: lucky you.<p>

I was not happy, I didn't like seeing my friends sick. So i made Bonkers a deal.

Dora: Bonkers, I want to take care of you and get you better!  
>Bonkers: youd do that, for me?<br>Dora:sure, I don't like seeing my friends sick.

I called my mami and asked her if I could stay the day to help Bonkers get well, she agreed. Then I thought of Tails, Tails knew about how to treat different ailments, so I kept his number nearby. Bonkers took me to his bedroom where he was stationed. I had Bonkers lay down and I wanted to see how many pox were on him.

Dora: now Bonkers, I need to see how much you're covered in Pox.

Bonkers took his shirt and undies off, and I was surpised to see Bonkers body covered in Pox.

Dora: wow, your covered in them Bonkers, your tummy is all dotted, and your special spot has alot too. Does it itch?  
>Bonkers: you have no idea, its itches badly Dora: Hmmmmmmmm, lets see, I think I have something in my backpack that will help your ithcys.<p>

I went into her backpack and pulled out an bottle of blue oniment.

Dora:This is some oniment my mami uses on me when I have the itchys.  
>Bonkers: I see (sniff) how you gonna put it on?<br>Dora:well...It comes with a brush, but I'll use this small paint brush, its not as tickley as this one.

and so I dipped the brush in the blue oinment, it smelled of cinnimon and rasiens, almost a like a cinnimon roll smell. I moved the brush onto Bonkers arms, then went towards his chest.

Dora: ok, I got your arms, now for your chest. (humming "Rock with you")  
>Dora: now I went around your chest, now for your tummy and your belly button.<p>

This made Bonkers giggle a little as he felt the brush go over. Then I was about to put some near his crotch, but I stopped.

Dora: uhhh Bonkers?  
>Bonkers: Yes Dora?<br>Dora: I was going to put some of this, wwhere your undies are, but I don't know you want to, or if your ok with me doing that.  
>Bonkers: its ok if you do it Dora: are you sure?<br>Bonkers: yeah, I have no cameras or anything in here.

So I did just that, soon BONKERS was covered in the blue oniment.

Bonker: (relaxing sigh) thank you Dora.  
>Dora: you're welcome Bonkers, it sad to see you sick.<br>Bonkers: awwww.  
>Dora: hey! I know something that might help too.<p>

I reached into my backpack and pulled out two stuffed animals.

Dora:this is Osito, I got him on my 4th birthday (hugs it) and I love him very much, and this my stuffed Topcat, that TC gave to me.  
>Bonkers: how cute.<p>

Dora: they talk too! watch.

I voiced and came up with a setting for Osito and Mini TC.

Dora: (imitates Topcat's voice) Hello Osito how are you?  
>Dora: (in a higher voice) Im very good TC, how bout you?<br>Dora: (as TC) well im doing good, say did you here about the chicken who crossed the road?  
>Dora: (in high voice) no what happend?<br>Dora: (as TC) he went to the other side-and got a ticket for Jaywalking.

Bonkers: (chuckles) good twist Dora!

I thought for a monment, then got another Idea Dora: I have another idea.

I got off the bed and ran downstairs, my feet made a cute slapping sound since I was barefoot, I grabbed Toots and ran back up.

Dora: ok, heres my Idea, Tails gave me these markers, he calls them the body markers. That means you can draw on skin, and it washes off quickly too. Bonkers, I can draw something on your tummy. even play connect the dots

Bonkers: ooooo thats sounds good, lets do it.  
>Toots: meep meep?<br>Dora: you can play too Toots!  
>Toots: honk meepmeep<p>

Bonkers pulled up his shirt, I looked at his tummy, he had a lot of dots on it. So I set to work, I was done in no time.

Dora: what do you think? Bonkers: Geeee Dora, it looks great, I think you made a zebra.  
>Dora: it does look like one.<br>Bonker: my turn to do yours.  
>Dora:ok!<p>

I layed down and pulled up my shirt. As Bonkers drew on my tummy, the marker tickled me. Bonkers finished in no time. he drew me and him, and my bellybutton was a ball. It was getting close to dark. I saw that the dots on Bonkers where starting to fade a little.

Bonkers: wow, the dots are fading.  
>Dora: that should mean your getting better!<br>Bonkers: thank you Dora, I think these might go away by morning.  
>Dora: yaaaaaaaay!<p>

(flashback to bed)

Dora: (softly) Bonkers did get better, but the chicken pox went someplace else...On Boots, poor guy.

END 


End file.
